


Fair Trade

by MellytheHun



Series: Kylux Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Formal event, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Public Display of Affection, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: pockypuck asked: Kylux ♦♦: Slow dancing





	Fair Trade

“You’re better at this than I anticipated.”

Kylo looks down at Hux drily.

“You do know I’m a descendent of nobility, right?”

Hux’s brow cocks curiously, “I thought Kylo Ren was unrelated to Ben Solo.”

The grip Kylo has on Hux’s hand turns violent, cutting off circulation in its furious tightness, and Hux meets his eyes in a challenge.

“ _Don’t_ say that name around me,” Kylo bites.

“Noted,” Hux replies dispassionately, rolling his eyes. 

Bothered by his inability to shake, or scare Hux, Kylo just sighs angrily, and goes back to dancing, unsure why he’s even out on the floor at all. 

The anniversary of the establishment of the Academy is apparently a very refined, plush occasion - Hux’s family being so entwined with the creation, and success of it, his invitation to the party couldn’t be ignored.

Why Kylo was being bothered with guarding him for the evening was beyond him; General Hux is more than capable of protecting himself - a point General Hux made to Master Snoke several times over. 

Master Snoke reminded General Hux that while Kylo Ren is the Master's _pupil_ , he is _Hux’s_ Knight, and to take advantage of that while he can. 

Kylo had been offended, but wisely bit his tongue.

He belongs to no one.

And if he were going to be anyone’s Knight, it would not be to _Hux’s_ imaginary King.

“Why did you drag me out onto the floor?” Kylo asks; staring at the orchestra at the near end of the hall.

“A young woman who once broke my adolescent heart is present; she seems to like how I’ve grown up, and I wanted her to feel the sting of my disinterest in her while dancing with a handsome man. She ordered a double as soon as she saw you lead me out onto the floor.”

_Handsome…?_ Kylo wonders.

No one has ever called him that before.

Leia Organa used to tell her son that he was a ‘handsome young man,’ but that wasn’t Kylo. That was long before Kylo’s hair had grown out, long before he’d had his gangly growth spurt, and before the angles of his face had taken their final shape, and _certainly_ long before he acquired the scar crossing his face.

His grip on Hux’s hand loosens, and Hux notices it.

He’s a little confused by the softening of Kylo’s hand, but doesn’t say anything about it.

Kylo smirks, and replies sardonically, “why, General, I was unaware you _had_ a heart.”

Something else Kylo hates about Hux; no matter what read he gets on the man, he’s never able to predict Hux’s reactions. He had assumed Hux would roll his eyes again, glare dangerously, or say something back at him more cutting, but Hux does none of that.

Hux _laughs_ , and that would be, while bizarre, fine in and of itself, but more than bizarre, and unexpected, it’s actually rather… _pleasant_.

His voice is typically so strict, and sharp - his laughter is deep, rumbling, and inexplicably reminiscent of ocean waves.

Kylo tilts his head a little to meet Hux’s eyes again.

Hux’s eyes are always a little shocking in their electric blue color, but shining with genuine intrigue, and humor - they’re very taking.

He thinks Hux is rather handsome as well.

Suddenly, Hux’s face slackens, and his eyes soften. He’s looking directly into Kylo’s when he asks, “what? What is it?”

“Nothing,” Kylo lies, “I’m just unused to being so up-close to you while without my mask. There are details to your face I’ve not noticed before.”

Tilting his head curiously, Hux asks, “like what?”

Kylo’s heart thumps nervously, and he thinks to himself _juvenile_.

What does he have to be nervous about? It’s just Hux. He’s known the man for years now - what difference would a night like this make?

He moves his eyes along Hux’s face, watching how Hux’s hair shines when he spins Hux, and once they’re facing each other again, he answers, “you have long eyelashes. They’re opaque. Your eyes are so brightly blue towards your pupils, they almost appear white. Your hair is thick, and your teeth are perfectly straight. You have attractive color in your lips as well.”

“My,” Hux says, looking away; his cheeks are a little flushed, but Kylo thinks it might be due to the four drinks Hux has shamelessly thrown down, insisting he needs them to interact with his past, “You’re observant.”

“I never thanked you.”

“Hmm?” Hux asks, looking back up into Kylo’s eyes.

“For rescuing me. On Starkiller. Thank you.”

Hux’s face is _definitely_ reddening now, and Kylo feels a rush of _something_ \- pride, maybe? It’s a swell of emotion he doesn’t entirely see coming until it’s washing over him. He likes it, whatever it is. Unfamiliar, but not unwelcome.

“No need to thank me,” Hux mutters back, moving slightly closer to Kylo than their dance requires.

As they rotate, Kylo spots the woman - based on her energies, he can tell it’s Hux’s adolescent-ex.

She’s a brunette with almond shaped eyes, and a mean streak. Her energies are full of vanity, jealousy, and a sense of ownership she should have long let go of. More than that, she’s staring directly at Hux. Can’t seem to take her eyes off him.

Kylo doesn’t entirely blame her; when in his formal Whites, Hux looks halfway decent. 

Actively lying to himself is probably a bad sign.

Impulsive, and misguided as ever, Kylo leans in, and kisses Hux.

He’s a little humored by the way Hux’s feet screech to a halt, and he stiffens up so immediately; to cover any sign of discomfort, Kylo pulls Hux in against him, one of his broad hands moving from Hux’s back to clasp around the left side of Hux’s slim waist.

It’s when he tilts his head that Hux _responds_ ; the mirrored pressure numbs Kylo’s mind like a dream state while it electrifies every other part of his body. It’s intoxicating. He might get lost in the sensation for a while longer than he intended.

_Strange_ , Kylo thinks; he never imagined his first kiss being with someone like Hux.

He may have never imagined it at all.

He’s shocked into pulling away when he feels Hux’s tongue brushing against his lips, as if seeking entry.

His own face is hot, but Hux looks… different.

His eyes are lidded, his brows are high with surprise, he’s flustered, but glowing beautifully, his lips are just a little swollen from the sudden attention, and Kylo realizes belatedly that Hux’s hands had loosened entirely. The one that had been on his shoulder blade was now resting against his chest, and the hand he’s still holding is slack at the wrist.

He wonders if Hux is struggling to keep upright. If his knees are as weak as his wrists now. 

He wonders if perhaps Hux thinks of him in a way Kylo has not considered before.

“What… was that?”

“Your ex was watching. It’s not enough to return a life-debt, but I thought you might appreciate the slight against her.”

Maybe his answer takes a moment to register; it’s fascinating to watch Hux come back to his eyes, regaining control of his expression, stiffening his arms, and hands again.

“Right - right, of course - it’s - you didn’t have to do that.”

_No_ , Kylo agrees, _I didn’t._

Hux drops eye-contact for the rest of the dance, but Kylo takes the liberty of looking over Hux’s shoulder to meet the angry glare of the brunette who’s so apparently envious of Kylo’s perceived winnings. 

The genuine joy he gets from making her jealous is new to him, and unexpectedly rewarding as the rest of the night has been. 

He wonders what she may have looked like had their kiss not been as chaste as he kept it; he wonders what all those attending might have thought of him if he let Hux’s tongue go where it wanted.

He smiles to himself, turns his head so that his cheekbone meets Hux’s temple, and somehow that’s more intimate than kissing him. 

“How many kisses do you think it takes to repay a life-debt?”

He feels Hux’s skin heat up under his.

“I would imagine… a lifetime’s worth. Right?”

“Hmm,” Kylo responds thoughtfully, contemplating that bargain, “Perhaps.”


End file.
